


Into the nothing

by Benton_Wayne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dead Chuck, Dean being sadistic, Dean kills God, Dean losing his marbles, I don't know you be the judge, Only Sam Dean and Cass are actually in this, This might be graphic?, possibly possessed Dean, scared sammy, worried Cass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benton_Wayne/pseuds/Benton_Wayne
Summary: Dean has finally had enough of Chuck
Kudos: 4





	Into the nothing

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't anything in depth.It's just a quick story I thought of after watching a few Season 15 episodes at 3am.

Chuck fell to his knees at Deans feet.Wide eyed and pleading for his favorite toy to have mercy.It was evident on Deans features that he liked seeing the other man beg for his life.But loved having the control over God that he held in that moment.In his hand being white knuckled was a pure silver blade forged by Dean himself.One guaranteed to kill the ever powerful being.  
Deans once calm expression turned to one of disgust as he drug the razor sharp tip across Chucks cheek drawing light to the surface.  
"I want you to listen to me you evil son of a bitch"Dean growled thru gritted teeth capturing the attention of the other man."You aren't making it out of this field alive.I want you to understand that right now.After the years of pain and suffering you have put us through with this God forsaken books you're not living.You took away my mother and father.Taken away Bobby,Jo,Charlie.You've taken my entire family from me.Worst of all for you...you took my little brother from me"He hissed,eyes dead and void of emotion.  
"Now,this blade here is made to kill you.I know it'll work because I made it myself in the bunker.Treated it with spell after spell.Prayer after prayer.Then just for a little fun killed Lucifer and Lilith with it.Granted they aren't near as strong as you are.But they're pretty fucking close."  
By now Chuck was nervous.A visible tremor had started to take control of his hands and his breathing was quickening by the second.He didn't like being put in the same spot he put so many others in and with Dean circling him like a vulture he knew he was going to die that night.

Without warning Dean circled one last time and plunged the blade deep into Chucks chest piercing his heart.He screamed and clutched onto Deans wrist breaking it but the hunter didn't care at least not in that moment.White light shone from the wound as Dean retracted the weapon leaving Chuck to fall to the ground gasping for air in his final moments.

From the sidelines Cass watched in shock and horror.Sam lay next to him clinging to life by a thread while Dean went crazy.Anger rolled off of the eldest Winchester in waves as he walked back to his brother and his angel.Cass still worked to heal the youngest and it was proving to be a success as Sams eyes fluttered open slowly.  
"Hey there Sammy,you scared me for a minute"Dean smiled as he knelt next to his brother letting the previous few moments melt into the background as he tended to him.  
Sam still didn't speak.Still in shock from being pulled back from the dead again.

"Dean,are you okay?"Cass questioned when they got back to the bunker.Dean had been quiet the entire ride.Chewing his bottom lip until it bled at least six times in the two hour drive back home.  
Sam had gone in first to take a bath and wash the stinch of death off of himself which just left the other two men in a silent awkward moment.  
"I really don't know Cass...I haven't lost control like that in so long...it scared me."Dean confessed softly as he wiped his bloody mouth yet again.Better make that seven times making himself bleed."I went into the nothing..."  
...........................................................  
The following days brought calls from every hunter that received the news."Dean Winchester killed God".  
God how he hated the way those words tasted in his mouth.  
Other than that nothing in the world except Deans mental health changed.Sammy got better and started talking again.Cass still had his wings and powers.

Everything was good....except for Dean.

END

**Author's Note:**

> I might end up eventually writing another detached part to this later on to go more in depth about Deans post-killing coping/denial.Just depends on the feedback I get from this one.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed.


End file.
